Symfonia smaków
by kokoszfic
Summary: Parringi/postacie z serii wraz ze smakami, które są dla nich ważne.
1. Sól

**Mam nadzieję, że naprawdę uda mi się stworzyć "Symfonię" i że niedługo pojawią się kolejne smakowe miniaturki :P**

**Pamiętajcie, że komentarze karmią wena i tak dalej. ;)**

**Buziaki, misiaczki :***

**Miłego czytania**

**kokosz**

* * *

**PERCABETH**

**SÓL**

Słone są frytki, które jemy z jednego talerza. Nasze palce, oblepione kryształkami, spotykają się na talerzu. Chwyta moją rękę. Dłonie kleją nam się od tłuszczu i soli, ale nam to nie przeszkadza. Jesteśmy razem.

XxXxX

Słone są krople potu, które spływają mi po twarzy w czasie walki. Czuję zlepione włosy i wilgoć na czole i policzkach. Krople osiadają na rzęsach i wargach. Zlizuję je nerwowym gestem i potwór atakuje. Przerzucam sztylet z ręki do ręki, ale zanim wbijam go potworowi w serce, stwór rozpada się w pył. Widzę ciemny kształt z mieczem, który uśmiecha się do mnie zawadiacko.

XxXxX

Słona jest morska woda, którą łykam, gdy pływamy razem pod wodą w Atlantyku. Gdy się wynurzamy, prycham i wypluwam ją na odległość ponad dwóch metrów.

-Nie musisz połykać wody, żeby przeżyć. Nie jesteś rybą.

Ze śmiechem pakuję mu łokieć w żebra, a on ochlapuje mnie wodą. Ona też trafia mi do ust, ale ja tylko wybucham śmiechem i uciekam pod wodę.

XxXxX

Słona jest ambrozja, którą mnie karmi, gdy leżę ranna po bitwie. Chce mi się śmiać, bo na początku, to ja jego karmiłam.

-Ty też się ślinisz-uśmiecha się krzywo i kciukiem wyciera mi resztkę ambrozji z podbródka.

Pokazuję mu język.

XxXxX

Słone są jego wargi, gdy całujemy się w jego domku. Wplatam mu palce we włosy i bawię się ciemnymi kosmykami. Gdy się od siebie odsuwamy, przelotnie cmoka mnie w nos.

-Dobranoc, Mądralińska.

XxXxX

Słone są łzy żalu, bezsilności i bólu, które spływają po policzkach, kiedy go nie ma. Zaciskam dłonie w pięści i rzucam się na jego łóżko. Chowam głowę i rzucam się na łóżko. Chowam twarz w poduszkę, która nadal nim pachnie.


	2. Świeżość

**Tak więc, po czasie długim bardzo pojawia się następna miniaturka. :P**

**(kokosz, kobieto weź się w garść z łaski swojej i daj temu fandomowi coś konstruktywnego!)**

**I dziękuję za wszelkiego rodzaju łaski udzielone pod hasłem fav&amp;follow.**

**I za komenta. Za to też.**

* * *

**THALUKE**

**ŚWIEŻOŚĆ**

Świeże są limetki, ukradzione z jakiegoś ogrodu. Nożem, którym wcześnie zabijaliśmy demony, obieramy zielone skórki. Przekrawam tą którą trzymam na pół. To przyzwyczajenie. Wszystkim się dzielimy.

XxXxX

Świeży jest zapach właśnie umytych włosów Annabeth, kiedy usiłuję związać jasne loki w koński ogon. Podchodzi i bez słowa przejmuje ode mnie pracę. Jemu zajmuje to mniej niż minutę

XxXxX

Świeża jest woda z górskiego strumienia, który znajdujemy. Klękam, żeby się napić i nagle silne ramiona łapią mnie w pasie. Podnosi mnie nd ziemię i rusza ze mną w dół strumienia. Nie protestuję. To, żeby mnie puścił jest ostatnią rzeczą jaką bym chciała.

XxXxX

Świeże są usta chłopaka, którego całuję przypadkowo na ulicy. Smakują jak oranżada i śmiertelność. Przyciąga mnie bliżej, a ja nad jego ramieniem widzę niebieskie oczy, które wpatrują się we mnie ze skoncentrowaną wrogością

XxXxX

Świeże jest powietrze którym oddycham, wpatrując się w ślepia piekielnych ogarów. Żółte ślepia wpatrują się we mnie, a ja odwzajemniam spojrzenie.  
-Uciekajcie-rzucam kątem ust, ale się nie rusza. Zaciska dłoń na ramieniu Annabeth, ale nie robi ani kroku w stronę Obozu.  
-Uciekajcie-powtarzam, nieco głośniej, ale nie odwracam głowy. Nie chcę, by ogary zwróciły na nich uwagę.  
-Thalia...-widzę, że próbuję protestować, ale go powstrzymuję.  
-Uciekaj Castellan, uciekaj!  
-Grace, jeśli zginiesz, zabiję cię!-warczy,, ale słysz, jak kroki Grovera oddalają się, razem z tupotem jego nóg i pytaniami Annabeth.  
-Też cię kocham-mówię sama do siebie i atakuję.

XxXxX

Świeże, nienaruszone są moje uczucia, gdy patrzę mu w oczy. Niebieskie oczy, które należały do chłopaka, którego kochałam. Który stoi przede mną, gotów mnie zabić.  
Te oczy wpatrują się we mnie z intensywnością, której nie rozumiem. Z dziwnym wyrazem.  
Porusza ustami, ale ja nie rozumiem ani słowa.  
"Kocham cię, Thalia"-słyszę w myślach, wspomnienie też jest żywe. Świeże.  
-Ja ciebie też, idioto.


End file.
